


My Paradise

by Starb0yBlake



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: College AU, Hajime is majoring in philosophy, Hinakoma - Freeform, M/M, Nagito has an unknown sickness, Or don't, ao3 confuses me, bc i'm a kinnie, but uh, def mre hinakoma focused, first real fic so be nice, honestly i just want them to be happy, i'll probably edit this as i go, i'm writing so they might be some angst, idk man, kokichi is also here, maybe throw in izuru???, might be nagito perspective more, nothing major. i hope, oh yeah no talents lol, so idk how to tag lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starb0yBlake/pseuds/Starb0yBlake
Summary: When Nagito realises his roommate is none other than Hajime Hinata, the boy he had a crush on for many years, all his past feelings come crashing back. Does Hajime even recognise him? How will he cope? To Nagito, nothing much had changed but Hajime seemed less carefree than he was back then.note: i'm sorry, i can't summarise.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	My Paradise

Nagito took a deep breath as he stepped off the bus, holding onto his bag as he took in his surroundings. The September breeze only a little chilly, nothing to complain about. “This is the first step forward, huh?” He smiled to himself as he took a few steps ahead, he honestly was surprised, the doctors had told him he may not even finish school, but here he was, on his way to college. He wasn’t getting any bad feelings, so maybe this would be his year? Maybe he would finally make a friend? He gave a small laugh. “No. Why would someone want to be friends with a freak like me?” He asked himself before a girl caught his eye, her eyes glued to her switch as she walked, a blonde girl walking by her side, happily chatting away despite the possibility the other girl may have been too consumed by her game to pay any attention, though, at least he didn’t have to worry about her possibly getting hit by a car. He shook his head and slapped his cheeks slightly; he couldn't have that sort of mindset.

“I have to be positive.” He told himself and continued to walk towards the building. He would be staying here for at least two years. All he could hope for was that his roommate at least tolerated him enough to not want to switch, he frowned as he bit his lip and started to wonder what his roommate would be like. What if they instantly hated him? As much as being alone was easy, he missed talking to people other than just a simple ‘hello’ and ‘goodbye’. He wanted a friend. Someone he could talk to, his mind was often cruel, and he just needed someone, anyone, to tell him it was wrong. He just needed a little kindness.

As he walked, he couldn't help but wonder  _ how _ he had made it this far? Could he really say it was his unpredictable good luck that was keeping him alive? Maybe he’d just have to believe that and not worry. Worrying was bad for his health. He smiled to himself as he slowly walked into the building, he only had his one bag, he didn’t exactly have a lot of things, nothing he really  _ needed  _ anyway. He had some money on him, due to winning the lottery for the second time, maybe 'some' was an understatement on his point, but nevertheless. He heard university life could be rough, so if anything, it would help him and his roommate out, he didn't plan on keeping it all to himself, it didn't feel right. Well, he could talk to them about that when he finally met them.

He smiled to himself as he walked through the doors and walked up to the receptionist's desk.

"Name?" the woman asked, glancing up, expecting an answer.

"A-ah, Nagito Komaeda, ma'am." He answered, watching as she typed on her keyboard, nodding and handing him a key.

"Room 22, down the hall, first left." She smiled. "Your roommate just came by not too long ago."

He gave a small nod, thanking her as he took the key and made his way down the hall, he didn't want to keep his roommate waiting  _ too _ long. As he walked, he heard a 'yoink' come from behind him, confused, he turned around, when he saw no-one in his line of sight, he slowly looked down to see a short boy with purple hair, throwing his key from hand to hand, his eyes following them. “A-ah… Can I have my key ba--” he started, but the boy bolted before he could even finish. He stood there, stunned for a while before he processed what was actually happening and gave chase. “H-hey! Stop!” He called as he kept running after him. “Jeez… just my luck, huh?” He mumbled to himself. Today was going to be a long day; he could already tell.

He followed after the boy as he ran down the hallway, dodging other students effortlessly. How long did he expect to keep this up? Who even was he? Was he a student or someone's lost child? He sighed as he began to pick up the speed, what would his roommate think of him if he was late? He blinked as the boy soon slowed down, thank god. He came to a stop too, panting and feeling light-headed. He really had to be careful.

"Ouma, give him his key back." a boy with green hair scolded, arms folded like a disappointed parent.

"Aw! Amami-Kun, don't be like that!" the short boy whined. "You don't gotta look at me like that! I'll give it back." He grumbled, throwing the key in Nagito's direction, watching as he caught it.

"Th-thank you," Nagito mumbled as he pushed himself up.

"Hey, you don't look so good. Here, I have a spare." the black-haired boy spoke, handing him a water bottle. "I'm Shuichi Saihara, that's Rantaro Amami, and the one who gave you trouble is Kokichi Ouma." he smiled.

Nagito smiled; these people seemed friendly. "N-Nagito Komaeda." he introduced. "Ah, I'd love to get to know you all more b-but my roommate is waiting." he apologised, taking a sip of the water, Rantaro nodded, and the group walked off. He smiled and turned around, making sure to keep a tight hold of his key, praying that Kokichi was the only trickster here. He wondered about for a while before finally finding his room. Room 22. He opened the door and looked around, a small smile on his face. It was nice, as he scanned the surroundings, his eyes landed on the boy in front of him. He just stared. He stared at him like a fool. Unable to get himself to say anything. What was this feeling? As far as he knew, he had never experienced it before. He shook his head and cleared his throat, shifting his eyes elsewhere. Had he already messed up? He bit his lip and brought his eyes back up. “A-ah, hello there, you must be my roommate!” He introduced as he walked over and held out his hand. “I’m Nagito Komaeda!” He smiled, trying to stay confident.


End file.
